


I Wish

by JPalinJr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Science Fiction, Virtual Reality, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPalinJr/pseuds/JPalinJr
Summary: Comatose patient gets to live in a simulated reality of his making





	I Wish

Chapter 1  
It was another normal day of traveling in the city. Eric and his wife began crossing the street when a car ran a red light and headed right for them. Eric quickly pushed his wife out of the way but not enough. The car hit Eric and his wife but Eric got the worst of it. His wife was able to get up and rush to her husband to find that he is alive.  
Emergency medical services brought him to the hospital and found that he was undergoing cardiac arrest. He remained comatose after that. The emergency medical services told Eric's wife that to get a better picture of Eric's prognosis, they would need her consent to record Eric's brain responses to stimuli, since Eric is comatose. Results showed that Eric had conscious responses even though he seemed to be comatose.  
Eric, still able to think and imagine, found that someone was speaking to him and he was able to converse with the individual by using his thoughts. He ended up asking the individual why the individual was communicating with him and the individual responded "I want to see if you're worthy." "Worthy of what?" Eric asked. "Worthy of having a wish granted." the individual answered, and he proceeded to interrogate Eric for quite some time. Eric found the whole experience unpleasant.  
Eric noticed that the time that it took the individual to respond was often way faster than any normal person. After being asked and told things so repetitively, Eric asked if he was speaking to an AI or a human. The individual replied "Both." He told Eric that he is not the first to go through this process. There were many others.  
The individual then proceeded to tell Eric that, since for the time being, Eric can't function in the real world, he will be placed in a simulated world. The individual tells Eric that he is required to create the laws and rules of the simulated universe that he will be living in. These laws and rules must be included in his wish. The simulated world will function much like a virtual reality game but will look and feel like real life. Eric's body and brain are connected to computers and medical equipment. He has to figure out what kind of world he wants to live in.  
The individual tells Eric that the Virtual Reality Corporation has been collecting data of all the people that it scans for games and simulations. It also has data from social media and various questions that it had asked all of those people. Those people will be present in the simulated world as AI simulations. The individual also tells Eric that he can pick laws and rules from other simulated worlds from others like him. The individual tells Eric that he can even be placed in someone else's existing simulated universe. The individual tells Eric that he finds Eric worthy. He tells Eric that he can take as long as he likes to tell his wish.  
As Eric tells what he would like things to visually look like, the individual responds "I can see what you are imagining, so it is easy for me to see what you are describing." "You're able to see what I imagine too?! Talk about invasion of privacy!" Eric replies. Eric asks if his wish can connect existing simulated worlds from others like himself and the individual replied "Yes." After some time, Eric finally completes his wish.


End file.
